Azucar Amargo
by ascella star
Summary: Continuación de Chocolate. ¿Que paso despues de la Reunion y la promesa de Mokona? la vida continua su curso en ambos mundos, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos lo creen ha pasado de nuevo un año... nuevamente estaran cara a cara...


Finalmente un año estaba por cumplirse, y con el nuevamente se acercaba esa fecha que para algunos es un tormento, y para otros un lindo día para compartir con esa persona especial. En efecto, San Valentín estaba a la vuelta del la esquina; prácticamente se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Un grupo de chicas en especial, podía observarse animadamente platicando y planeando las actividades preparatorias para el 14 de febrero; es decir, planeaban, como cada año la elaboración del mejor chocolate.

A pesar de todo había sido un gran año, Ran y Shinichi eran inseparables, a pesar de que peleaban hasta por lo mas insignificante, Ayumi finalmente dejo atrás a Haru y a Makoto y ahora esta feliz con un chico de un año superior llamado Ittou, por su parte Himeko esta cada vez mas enamorada de Motoki, por lo que una vez mas ha declarado tener la receta ideal para la ocasión.

Este año, la cuarta integrante de ese selecto grupo de chicas esta mas animada que nunca. Hikaru incluso ha mencionado que no puede esperar a que sea el gran día, sorprendiendo a todas; más cuando Ayumi le pregunto la razón, o si había alguien especial de quien no estuvieran enteradas, con una risa nerviosa, negó todo y se limito a decir que simplemente le agradaba la festividad.

Sobra decir que no le creyeron una sola palabra.

Lo dejaron pasar… por el momento. Buscarían la forma de extraer esa información de Hikaru, y si llegado el día no conseguían nada, la seguirían hasta saber de que se trataba esa súbita alegría sobre una fecha que antes hasta parecía dolorosa para ella.

Al poco rato, al salir del instituto, y en el camino al parque, se encontraron con chicas de otros colegios, siendo así que un par de caras conocidas se unieron a la dulce plática. Umi y Fuu también planeaban el gran día, sin embargo, al igual que Hikaru, Fuu parecía más alegre al respecto… aunque en una menor escala.

La realidad es que, hace casi un año, un quince de marzo, las chicas decidieron sorprender a Hikaru con una salida sorpresa… pero sorpresa fue la que ellas se llevaron a ver a una alegre pelirroja que no hacia mas que sonreír y suspirar, que tenia una mirada soñadora que se perdía en el espacio y que a pesar de estar físicamente con ellas, claramente percibían que su mente se encontraba en otra dimensión.

Termino por contarles todo, desde las lagrimas detrás del chocolate de lobo, su desaparición y posterior conocimiento de que había aparecido en poder de cierto espadachín mágico, su reunión con el y la promesa hecha por Mokona.

En un principio no hubo respuesta. Todo parecía demasiado… increíble. Pero, después de todo lo que ya habían vivido en el pasado, no parecía exactamente imposible.

Hikaru se sintió un poco mal por ellas, después de todo no habían tenido la misma oferta que ella, y tras un par de minutos considerándolo, les convenció que al próximo día de san Valentín, hicieran un chocolate extra que guardaría con el de Lantis y le pediría que se los hiciera llegar a quien ellas le dijeran.

Fuu acepto, no muy convencida al principio, pero después con un brillo de esperanza distinto. Umi sin embargo dijo que prefería esperar a que el tiempo llegara y entonces decidiría, después de todo tenían cerca de un año para ello.

Y al parecer hizo bien, pues a los pocos meses conoció a un chico de cabello platinado y ojos color miel, un estudiante de intercambio llamado Iguru, con el que, tras varios meses de estira y afloja, finalmente decidió darse una oportunidad, de la cual aun no se ha arrepentido, pues al susodicho le encantan todos los postres que Umi puede cocinar.

Es así que nos encontramos en este punto, Hikaru emocionada por el chocolate para Lantis, Fuu esperanzada de que su chocolate para Ferio pueda atravesar dimensiones y Umi decidiendo la decoración del chocolate de Iguru.

El año pasado la reunión que en casa de Himeko. Este año, decidieron que seria en la residencia Hououji.

Por obvias razones, la hermana mayor de Fuu, Kuu decidió unírseles en la cocina. Era un secreto a voces que si bien ella y Satoru no tenían realmente una relación, era por todos sabido que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Cocinaron entre risas y anécdotas, entre juegos y comida. Finalmente los chocolates estuvieron listos en sus moldes, esperando enfriar y ser decorados.

Fue en este momento en el que Himeko, Ayumi y Ran decidieron interrogar nuevamente a Hikaru. Claro esta que no contaban con que Fuu estaría allí para tratar de esquivar buena parte de las preguntas que lanzaban a su amiga. Después de todo el secreto de una era prácticamente el mismo que de la otra… si no es que de las tres.

Estaban tan sumidas en la platica/discusión que nadie noto lo calada que se encontraba Umi.

Recordaba el ofrecimiento de Hikaru para intentar enviar un chocolate a Cephiro, y si bien ella en este momento se encontraba feliz con su actual pareja, algo en el fondo de su mente se mantenía repitiendo un "hubiera" que no la dejaba completamente tranquila. Hace algún tiempo, hubo un simpático Palu que le confeso tener otro tipo de sentimientos además de amistad hacia ella, y ella misma en algún momento también creyó sentir algo por cierto Gurú.

Finalmente, como la mujer decidida que siempre ha sido, Umi decidió hacer dos pequeños chocolates extra para esas dos personas tan importantes de su pasado, necesitaba cerrar ciclos.

Cuando las chicas lo notaron ella simplemente dijo eso, son para un par de amigos con los que tengo una historia inconclusa. Solo dos de las presentes comprendieron el mensaje.

* * *

Llego el gran día, y decir que Hikaru estaba nerviosa era poco. Si bien sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones estaban al cien, aun así no dejaba de preocuparle que a fin de cuentas la magia no pudiera funcionar, que el chocolate para su amado se perdiera en el trayecto o que los chocolates adjuntos de sus amigas no hicieran el viaje esperado.

Aun así trato de mantenerse lo mas tranquila posible.

La rutina fue la misma que cada año, había chicas por todos lados entregando el dulce preparado a sus seres queridos, el club de fans del capitán del equipo de soccer no dejaba de perseguirlo y cada vez que lo atrapaban el pobre no sabia que hacer con tantísimo regalo.

En el dojo la cuestión era similar. Masaru y Kakeru incluso parecía que habían ganado algunas admiradoras mas durante el año, e incluso el serio de Satoru se había hecho de un par involuntariamente… mismas que salieron huyendo al ver el aura alrededor de una silenciosa Kuu de pie junto a él. Hikaru tratando de ocultar la risa, y fallando miserablemente, se retiro a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama. Reflexionando un poco, no podía recordar un san Valentín tan peculiar y hasta cierto punto divertido como este. Claro esta que esta que influyo mucho en su estado de ánimo el tener una ilusión distinta; este año no veía a las parejas con un sentido de añoranza y tristeza, sino con la esperanza de que dentro de poco ella también compartiría un momento así con su amado.

Y pensando en su amado fue que se quedo dormida, una vez mas perdiendo de vista el resplandor que envolvía el pequeño paquete de chocolates...

* * *

_**¡Finalmente! **_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, y cuando dije que habria continuación, no mentía.**_

_**La dinamica es la misma, un capitulo con Hikaru, uno con Lantis y uno con los dos... y cambiamos de año. Asi es que si tienen curiosidad por lo que paso en Cephiro durante ese año... ¡toca esperar! **_

_**¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura!**_


End file.
